1. Field
The present disclosure relates to oil-in-water (o/w) parenteral lipid emulsions that have a novel composition containing, for example, mainly two oils.
2. Related Art
Oil-in-water parenteral emulsions have been used clinically for nutritional and medical purposes. Of the various types of oils used, historically soybean oil was first introduced almost 50 years ago and thus has the greatest clinical experience.